


Possessive (1990 Pennywise X reader)

by FizzyPopTrig



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Papawise, Possessive Pennywise (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyPopTrig/pseuds/FizzyPopTrig
Summary: You and Pennywise got into an argument, You're pissed and decided to ignore him for the day.Let's see how well that works





	Possessive (1990 Pennywise X reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I Wanted to write more fics about papa because I have no self control so enjoy a jealous papa fic.

You and Pennywise had been in a bit of an argument a week ago, you were upset with him because he never showed you affection and you felt like you were more of a caged bird than a lover. You wanted to be free and have your own life, you were tired of him controlling every aspect of your life, when you worked, where you hung out, when you made love. This was just how he was, you were his little girl, his pet, he couldn’t risk you running. This had been bugging you for weeks on end but it became to much last week.

“Babe, you should start to eat more,” He had commented, you were in his big nest which was more homely than His younger counterpart. It had actual furniture, Penny’s favorite piece was the Lay-Z-Boy that he was perched on. You were confused, he always talked about how he loved every aspect of your body. Now he was telling you to change it?

“Don’t get me wrong pet,” He said sensing your confusion, “I love how your looking, so sweet and ripe, all for papa~” The sentence had brought a blush onto your cheeks. “It’s just, it’s almost time for our long rest, I don’t want ya getting hungry while we’re sleepi-”

“Wait OUR long rest…? I thought I was just going to wait for you.” You started looking at him bewildered. “With the chance of losing you? No way Baby Doll, your mine and staying that for eternity, whether you like it or not.” He said his tone serious. “B-but my life! My family! M-”

“My my my my, Baby you don’t need them, you have me.” You started to tear up, you would’ve jumped at the chance to stay with him if he’d asked you but now… He was telling you you didn’t have a choice. That sent you over the edge, “Well… What if I don’t want to be yours huh? Wh-what if I was waiting for you to go to sleep so I could be free again?” Your voice raised in pitch as you stood up glaring at him through your tears.

“We both know that’s not an option Y/n” You flinched at the dark tone in which he said your name. “I OWN you, don’t forget.” Before he got a chance to stand you bolted upright through the sewers with Penny calling back, “You’ll be back Babes, just you wait.” You made it out of the sewers passing the bodies of dead children on your way to the surface. Tears burned your eyes as you collapsed outside of the entrance. Tears racking your body.

He was right…

He was always right…

That didn’t stop you from ignoring him though, as petty as it was, you wanted to prove that you could do things without him. This led to today, you hadn’t talked to him for a week, as much as it pained you. You hated that you loved him, but what could you do? You decided to take some time to yourself, knowing that you would end up in the nest for the next twenty-seven years whether you liked it or not. You had just gotten back to work from a nice lunch with your mother when you started to see him again. He was watching you, not talking to you, but you weren’t going to break first. He had been in the corner of your vision for the rest of the day. You were starting to get annoyed, and you were almost yearning for him to be closer, to hug you and tell you it’s okay and that he was sorry. Though, you knew it wasn’t going to happen, so right now you were going to enjoy his company by, teasing him. You felt like a high schooler trying to get a boy to notice you, whenever you would walk in front of him you would drop something so you’d have to bend over in front of him, you would let your skirt ride up showing the cute cat thigh highs you had worn today, and your hips swayed more than usual when you walked.

He would never admit it, but you were driving him mad.

After a full day of teasing, he seemed to finally get closer to you. You could feel his presence behind you at all times, once you even felt him bite your neck softly causing you to jump and give out a little squeak. Yet, you weren’t going to break. You started to walk home, you felt Papa’s breathe beating against your neck when you noticed a third pair of footsteps following you. You turned your head to see a handsome young man following you.

“Sorry miss! Didn’t mean to act like a creep!” He said smiling. He had some boyish charm surrounding him as he spoke. “I was just wondering if ya know” he paused to rub the back of his neck, “Y-you were free th-this Saturday?” You smile at him apologetically, you thought it was sweet, but you WERE seeing someone, even though he seemed to have poofed away.

“Sorry, I’m already seeing someone.” You explained with practiced ease, “They don’t need to know” he pleaded, “Yeah, but I’m not a whore who sleeps around,” You scoffed starting to walk away, he grabbed your arm yanking you back into him. “C’mon! I’m a nice guy! Please! I… I need to do this for a bet.” He admitted, “I know I know! Crumby thing to do, but my friend George will go o-on a date with me i-if I got someone to say yes. Y-you don’t even have to show up! I… I just really like him you know, and he’s across the street watching a-an…” “Yes” You interrupted making a smile spread across his face. “THANK YOU THANK YOU!” he cried hugging you, “Hey buddy, hands off my girl!”

Turning around you saw Penny, in his human form. “We aren’t doing anything hun” you started but got interrupted “Uh-huh, going on a date saturday then?” The boy smiled sheepishly, “Now I am, I did i-it so I could go on a date with my friend George.. Ya know, I um… bat for the other team.” He explained. “S-since she said yes he has to go to the movies with me!” He said excitedly. Pennywise can read people like a freaking billboard, so he knew he wasn’t lying. “Thank you Miss!” He said holding out his hand to shake it, you did smiling “Go get ‘em Tiger” You winked playfully as he jogged across the street where another male was waiting. “Okay, Okay… You win” you heard from across the street, making you giggle.

“Jealous much?” You teased looking at a slightly flustered Pennywise. “Yeah yeah…” he grumbled starting to walk you home. It was pretty awkward with the fight being in the back of your mind. “Ya know… “ you muttered, “I would’ve said yes if you just asked me” Looking at him you saw a smile cross his face, “That’s my girl~” He laughed opening your door, you smiled softly at him.”I just need to… say goodbye to everyone first ya know?” He nodded, “You’ve got three months baby,” He said slapping your ass.

“But first, I’ve been waiting a long time to remind you who you belong to~”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to have a second NSFW part just comment and tell me :3  
> I probably will tho lol


End file.
